Three
"Who are you supposed to be '''today', Three?" '' - Four Three is the third oldest of his siblings. Portraying different roles in each episode, he takes on many personalities and accents. He is only seen in two episodes where he acts as himself with no accent. Three is voiced by Dwayne Hill in both the US and UK versions and he'll continue appearing in the reboot TV series. Appearance Three is a monster with light brown fur all over his body, slightly darker hair on his head, eyes with pale yellow sclera, and horns on the top of his head. His normal attire is a long, maroon robe with a yellow patch that has a number three on it. One of his sleeves is either shorter than the other or simply rolled up. Because he plays different roles in each episode, though, his outfit varies. Some of his costumes incorporate the shirt, while others don't. Personality Three is the most dramatic of his siblings as he takes on a different role in each episode. He often serves as a teacher, using his disguises to teach his siblings about various things like the ocean and gravity, thus helping to put an educational spin on the series. In "The Adventures of Super Three", it is implied that Three is afraid of mice. Three's normal voice can briefly be heard in "Ahoy, Me Monsters" when he opens a letter, the beginning of "All's Quiet on the Monster Front", the story Mom read in "Good Night", and "Are You My Family?" Book In the original book by Maurice Sendak, Three is the only monster who gets an entire page to himself. The line for him is Three comes creeping into town. '' Gallery GN13.png|Three as himself in the second half of "Good Night!" The monster trash.png|Inventor Three as he appears in "The Monster Trash" Threelon musk.png|Inventor Three as he appears in ''All the Marbles Ref three.png|Referee (or should I say refer-three??) Trot along three.png|Three as a cowboy LAF 10.png|Three as himself LAF 19.png|Lawyer Three dr three.png|Dr. Three plumber three.png|Three as a plumber in "Losing Sam" captain threemo.png|Three as "Captain Threemo" driver.png|Three as a racecar driver in "Good Morning" hunter.png|Three as a hunter in the first half of "Good Night!" BondThreeBond.png|Three as Secret Agent 0003 SuperThree.png|Three as Super Three tumblr_mmefu0IFYC1s086swo1_500.png|Three as Mr. Manners, an aristocrat tumblr_msbm2abUgn1s70zc6o1_500.png|Three as Lenny Threestein scherlock 3 1.png|Sherlock Three as he appears in "Gone but not Four-gotten" sherlock 3 2.png|Sherlock Three as he appears in "The Mystery of the Missing Five" park ranger three.png|Three as a park ranger Other sportscaster three.png |Three as a sportscaster in "My Fair One" Sportscaster three.png|Three as a sportscaster in "A Fivey-tale" c14b02671ecf11ff598fe4f99438a249.jpg|Three as William Shakes-three-are in "April Fools" LAF 19.png|Lawyer Three in Lost and Found normal threee.png|Three as himself during a brief moment in "Ear Spy" TWT5.png|Three as Dr. Three in "The Whole Tooth" SH8.png|Three as a shepherd in Splitting Hairs indianapolis three.png|Three as an explorer in Runaway Mom tumblr_or3pz9JPvB1up4n06o2_500.png|Three as himself in "The Whole Tooth" tumblr_pcdn4jUQSm1wzg8c0o3_500.jpg|Three's trading card as it appeared on the old PBS Kids website for the show Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters